Ali Vezas
Ali Vezas (アル・ヴェザス, Al Vezas) is a Turkish merchant and one of the protagonists of Uncharted Waters: New Horizons. His flagship is called "Savahni". Role in Game Having endured poverty as an orphan in Istanbul, Ali decides to turn his life around by starting a trading business together with his friend Salim. To do this, they convince the local shipyard owner to postpone payment on ship repairs for a higher imbursement and borrow loans from the townsfolk to use as capital. The pair eventually make enough profit to pay off their debts while attracting adventurers in need of money like Pietro Conti. Ali is later introduced to Howell, President of the Marco Polo Bank, who warns him of the pitfalls caused by the pursuit of affluence. In time, Ali's successful ventures are noticed by the sultan who implores the young merchant to strengthen the Ottoman Empire's influence by securing trade ports around the world. In spite of his newfound wealth and status, he can only think about his long-lost sister Sapha who had been separated from him a decade ago. His decision to help João Franco escape from the female pirate Catalina leads him right to Sapha who does not recognize him nor recall their familial ties with one another. He is forced to leave his sister behind, but hopes that she might come to accept the truth someday. After helping Howell collect Pietro's debts to the Marco Polo Bank, the merchant finds himself accosted by a civilian who blames him for fueling the Ottoman Empire war efforts at Massawa, resulting in conscripts being torn from their families. The prolonged campaign takes a toll on the empire's population and causes an increase in orphaned children. Incredulous by this accusation, Ali's guilt is further compounded upon meeting Rustem, an orphan being cared for by Sapha. Feeling responsible for the boy's plight, he is determined to follow Salim's idea of converting the empty house they saw at Istanbul into an orphanage. Hoping to purchase the building from Howell, he is instead challenged by the latter to pay a staggering sum of money for it. But before he can submit the amount required, the president decides to give him the house for free after seeing his resolve. With the orphanage open, Ali is able to form a family together with Sapha, Rustem, and the other orphans while proposing to his love interest Ladia. He later resumes his journey to find more children in need of his care. During João's story, Ali relays a message from Carlotta in regards to Lucia's disappearance and is later told of his sister's whereabouts. Grateful for the assistance, he rewards João with valuable information on Massawa and encourages him not to give up on saving his friend. Catalina and Pietro's respective scenarios have him serve as a messenger of sorts. Personality A practical and resourceful individual, Ali never takes the value of money for granted and has a keen business acumen because of it. Infatuated with the waitress Ladia, he hopes to make a better life for himself to win her over. He is also motivated by his desire to reunite and bond with his lost sister Sapha, even going so far as to protect her from Salim's romantic advances. Although his original goal was to make a fortune in trading, he unexpectedly finds fulfillment in using his wealth to help the less fortunate as atonement for indirectly supporting the sultan's ruthless campaigns. Quotes *"Sapha... my only sister. Where are you?" Gameplay Unlike the other protagonists, Ali's objectives solely revolve around trading which requires the player to know which trade routes are most effective in accumulating huge profits. He is also the only playable character to learn all five navigator skills, though his combat abilities are initially poor. Naval combat and discoveries are mostly optional in his scenario. Gallery Ali Vezas Artwork (UW2).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons artwork Ali Vezas (UW2PC).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons portrait Al Vezas (UWOR).png|Uncharted Waters: Origins portrait Category:Uncharted Waters Characters